O Ange Vie
by One piece wizard
Summary: Usopp finds a famous sword with a dangerous past. It leads them to make a new friend with a dark secret and a powerful connection with life and death. What happens when you give the most powerful sword in the universe to one of the most powerful swordsmen in the world? This story also has my own character in it. Rated T for later content in the story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! Ya ya I know I'm uploading **_**another**_** new story? Pffft finish the ones you've started. Geeze…. :J (Sadly I can't make a strange hehehehe face without a pencil) Well I don't have much to say right now sooooooo yeah. Bibi! **

Luffy's shoulders slumped. He and Usopp had been searching for some excitement for at least an hour and their search had wielded nothing of interest. Usopp didn't care that they hadn't found a giant beast or a rouge band of pirates yet. In fact he was rather grateful. Less adventures meant less chances to die.

"We should probably head back soon Luffy", he said, "the sun is setting and the others will be wondering where we are."

Luffy shook his head, "I don't wanna leave yet. Can we wait until the sun is on the horizon before we leave?". He gave Usopp a sad little puppy dog look and Usopp sighed.

"Fine" he said. Luffy smiled elatedly. Oh well, thought Usopp, what could happen in the next ten minutes?. So the two kept walking along the road looking at shop signs and the people near them. Suddenly Luffy ran towards a shop, his elated grin renewed. Usopp looked at the sign 'Hiro's swords' he read. Why would Luffy care about a sword shop? He followed in after Luffy but didn't find him in the shop. Oh no! He thought, what if the rouge pirates did capture Luffy? Or marines? Or what if he was eaten by giant rabid squirrels? Usopp realized that his imagination was running amuck. Luffy could easily beat off some random thugs or marines. But squirrels? Who knew.

"Hey Usopp" said a voice behind him. Usopp jumped twenty feet in the air, slamming his head on the ceiling. He rubbed his scalp and whirled around. "Luffy!" he yelled, his voice full of relief. "I found a birthday present for Zoro!" Luffy announced proudly. Right! Thought Ussop, we were looking for a present for Zoro! Luffy lead Ussop over to a barrel filled with old swords. He grabbed one with an intricately designed handle and showed it proudly to Ussop.

Ussop shook his head, "the handle is too fancy, it would be nearly impossible to grip". Luffy's shoulders slumped. Suddenly a certain sword caught Ussop's eye. As soon as he took a second look at it his jaw dropped.

"What is it Ussop?" asked Luffy. He glanced at the sword Ussop was so suddenly interested in. I seemed rather ragged to him. The hilt was a dark, dull blue. The blade was unsheathed (not having a sheath in the first place, as the remainder of swords in the bucket did) and the blade was dull and a light gray color. Suddenly Luffy noticed a small symbol on the hilt it seemed like a mix between an O and a S. it was the only thing on the sword that seemed well taken care of.

Luffy wrinkled his nose, "bleg, I don't like it. It's old and stinky" (the sword was emanating the subtle smell of rotting fish). Ussop picked up the sword with trembling hands, looking awe struck. Ignoring Luffy's protests he pulled the sword from the basket and brought it to the cashier.

"How much?" He asked.

The cashier glanced up from his book, "20 berri". Ussop pulled the small amount of cash from his pocket and placed it on the counter. He then grabbed the sword and ran from the store.

"Ussop! Wait up!" Luffy yelled. He ran after Ussop.

( * = * )

Soon the two reached the ship.

"Zoro!" Yelled Ussop, waking the green haired swordsman.

"What daya want?" He grumbled. Ussop launched himself onto the deck in front of Zoro and handed him the sword. Zoro looked at the sword and raised an eyebrow at the sword not looking very impressed.

Until he noticed the signature.

His eyes widened, "where did you get this?".

"Some sword shop in town, it only needs to be polished and sharpened... I think I don't know anything about swords"

"I don't know" said Zoro, his eyes still wide, "I'm gonna go take a closer look at it" he stood up and walked to the edge of the deck and jumped off, placing the sword in his loop.

I'm not sure, thought Ussop, but I have a feeling that this is going to lead us into a while new adventure.

( * = * )

Zoro wandered towards the forest, lost in thought.

Suddenly he noticed a few lone marines wandering down the street together. Zoro sighed and ducked into an alleyway. He didn't feel like causing a big ruckus right now.

"There she is!" One of them yelled. Zoro peaked out from his hiding place. All he saw was a fifteen-year-old girl running from marines. Although one thing was off, she didn't have a criminal like appearance to her, she looked too terrified.

"Oi!" yelled Zoro to the marines, "let her go". The marine was about to make a snappy comeback when he suddenly recognized Zoro's face.

"R...Ror...RUN!" He yelled ang him and his friends turned and ran away from the poor young girl.

As the girl turned to run Zoro grabbed her shoulder firmly, "who are you?" He asked. His voice was not unkind but it was not inviting either.

"I'm...uh...well...you see...Where did you get that sword?!" She asked, her eyes growing wide.

Zoro's eyes narrowed, "why do you care?"

"Gladium tuum est vita suus 'sui. Qui gerunt in uno vitam manus quoque teneat mors in altera" she answered.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"Gomen, I switched languages there. I said thy sword is life it's self. Thee who holds life in one hand must also must wield death in the other. I am the protector of the sword". Zoro's eyes widened. He reassessed the child. She was small and frail looking. She had a white sundress on which showed off her pale shoulders. She had blond hair that was so light it was one shade away from white and eyes that shone bright gold. She had pixie like features. She looked almost like glass almost if that if the wind was strong enough she would shatter.

"Uh ok...but what's your name?"

She thought for a moment, "you can call me Jinsei or Vie or Vita what ever you prefer, I guess Jinsei works, ya call me that".

Zoro was silent for a moment before he nodded, "Fine, but you have some serious explaining to do"

**Well that's it. Chapter 1 of story 3. Yay! I really thought I'd forget to upload more. Well I guess this is good for me, actually sticking with something. (: So that's it I hope you all like my work coming up with stuff is harder than you think. **

**( * = * ) the domonkey says byby!**

**May the ninjas be with you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Hello fellow story goers. So I just updated One Piece of a Fairytail a few days ago. That story is doing surprisingly well. I really appreciate you guys reading and reviewing my things and I love that you think that reading my stuff is a good use of your time. I really love writing this for you and I'm just so happy that you like reading it. :) So because there are no reviews on this story yet I have nothing to answer. So here's chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and never will; all I own is the story and my character.**

As Zoro practically dragged Jinsei back to the ship hekept mumbling how insane all this damn rubbish was. The pale girl just let him lead her, although she was pretty sure her arm was bruising. Not that it actually hurt… much. She'd felt worse before.

"So Seaweed Head, what's your name?" she asked.

"Seaweed Head?" asked Zoro, his voice annoyed.

"Well I don't know your real name so that's what I'm going to call you" Jinsei answered, her chin held high. Zoro sighed.

"My name's Zoro" he said. Seaweed Head was almost as bad as Marimo.

"Okay Seaweed Head" she answered. Zoro shook his head, sighed, and trudged on.

Soon the two made it to the ship. Zoro handed her the sword and climbed up the ladder on the side. When he got to the top he seemed to say something to the people up there. All the while Jinsei was examining the sword. She ran her hand over the blade.

"Well someone didn't take very good care of you". She pressed her thumb hard against the dull blade. Hard enough to draw a few drops of blood. She pressed her thumb against the dull gray and dragged it to the tip, leaving a streak of crimson blood. In a moment the sword absorbed the blood and the silver blade shined as bright as the sun. Soon the blade seemed to sharpen itself. Soon the it was flawless, perfect. She licked a drop of blood that was trailing down her palm. Placing the blade back in a perfect black and gold sheath she climbed up the ladder and boarded the ship.

"Hi".

Zoro turned around and looked at her face than the sword in her hand. "How did you…?". Jinsei simply smiled and shrugged. Zoro gave her a suspicious look. He didn't trust her, not at all. But he knew what the sword meant. It was a sign. It was a powerful sign, but not a happy one. He distrusted the sword, and it's master even more, but every swordsman knew of it's ledged. He wasn't exactly sure how Usopp knew but that didn't matter right now. The sword was still an omen. Anyone who had owned that sword had wielded great power, but they had also died. They died an awful, horrible, painful deaths and no one could explain why.

Zoro looked her up and down one more time, assessing her as a threat. Her eyes were intelligent. More so than anyone he had ever seen. They were the eyes of a true genius, looking at everything examining every detail that she could find. But they also looked mad. Zoro had seen hundreds of men that had gone mad at sea and the maniac like gleam in her eyes. She had the same thing, but more controlled. As if she was slightly insane, but enjoyed being so.

Her face radiated innocence. With the wide observing eyes and rosy cheeks, she held the face of a young child mixed with a young adult. With high, cheekbones and a slim frame. She was very beautiful. He could see Sanji swooning out of the corner of his eye. She ignored him completely.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jinsei asked, cocking an eyebrow. Zoro turned away. His cheeks were burning slightly, a feeling he did not enjoy. He heard a small snicker and turned to see Jinsei snickering into her hand, witch made him frown even more.

"HI!" yelled Luffy, rushing excitedly forward to meet the new stranger, "I'm Monkey D Luffy!". He thrust his hand forward and she gladly shook it.

"D?" Zoro heard her mutter to herself quietly, "I'm Jinsei" she answered happily, but her smile looked rather fake.

"Join my crew!" he blurted happily, a huge smile adorning his childish face. Jinsei looked rather surprised.

"I may not be a perfect angel, but I'm no pirate" she said looking rather confused.

Luffy simply smiled "So? You look nice, Zoro doesn't scare so you'd be good in a fight, and I've got no idea what you did to that sword but it's all shiny and new now". Jinsei's eyes widened, this boy was a lot more intelligent then he looked. Although it looked like it came as a surprise to the rest of his crew too.

"So that's what happens in Luffy's head…" muttered the orange haired lady. It seemed that the captain was rather scatter brained, but not as much as they may have thought.

She smiled, "I like you, but I'm here for something, so I guess I'll make you a deal". Luffy smiled and looked like he was ready to agree to anything, but another woman stepped in.

"I think it would be wise if I dealt with any deals made on this ship" she said, pulling her black hair out of her face. Jinsei smiled and shrugged.

"Well how about I stay with your crew until I have to leave, but if I do run into what I'm looking for, I'll have to leave and you can't follow me or try to find me, _ever_", the smile and any sort of friendliness had faded from her face, replaced with a serious mask. The black haired woman thought for a moment and looked at Luffy, to make sure he was okay with the deal.

"I can tell you're in trouble" Luffy said seriously, his face shadowed by his hat.

"H-how?"

"Because, that's why. I have my own deal for you. You join my crew while you can and I'll fight with you".

"O-Okay" she stammered, "but let me warn you that this isn't something you'll want to be involved in".

Luffy smiled "Deal".

The sky darkened for only a moment and the air seemed to get colder, but only for a short time until everything was back to normal. It was such a short time that everyone thought they had imagined it.

"Well then captain what's first" Jinsei said with a smile.

**Well then there's chapter two. I hope you guys like this story and I think if I don't get more people reading this I may delete it, but maybe not. Eh, who cares much anyways? **

**( * = * ) the domonkey says goodbye **

**May the ninjas be with you**


End file.
